A New Life
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Lakisha hated her life. All her "friends" envied her for her looks, brains, and brawn, but she hated it. Not all she could do, but her life. Now, she gets a mysterious message saying she can leave her life and make a new one.


A New Life  
  
DISCLAIMERS: do i need to do this? _ man... *sigh* me don't own gundam, k?  
  
  
  
Lakisha sighed. She stared out her window with sad filled eyes. She then turned to face her computer screen. She logged onto AIM, but found no one on that was worth talking to.  
  
Lakisha was soon lost in thought, oblivious to anything else. She sat there and thought about her freams, and how she wished she could live somewhere else, or at least have a better life than what she had. She knew how some of her "friends" where envious of her, but they didn't understand. They wished they had her life, while she wished she didn't have a life.  
  
She couldn't talk to anyone about it. She knew they wouldn't understand. No one ever did. She knew them too well. Sure, she got perfect grades, perfect athetic skills, and perfect looks and figure, but she didn't want them. //I would give up all of this just for a normal, better life//  
  
Lakisha was brought back to reality when she heard the AIM message tone. She looked at the screen name. Silent Clown04. //I don't know anyone by that screen name, but whoever it is, they must like Gundam Wing like me// Lakisha decided this was someone that might be worth talking to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silent Clown04: deep in thot?  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: who r u?  
  
Silent Clown04: we've met b4  
  
Silent Clown04: u should know by now  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: i dunno u  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: wat do u want?  
  
Silent Clown04: i want 2 know if u want 2 liv sumwhere else  
  
Silent Clown04: its 1 way the others and i can repay u 4 wat u've done 4 us  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: wat did i do 4 u?  
  
//How does he know? Unless...//  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: ur real!!!  
  
Silent Clown04: of course  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: den y hav u only conatcted me jus now?  
  
Silent Clown04: we werent sure if u would b ready  
  
Silent Clown04: besides  
  
Silent Clown04: we've gotten 2 know u and we wish 2 repay u 4 wat u've done  
  
Silent Clown04: join us in the chat room  
  
Silent Clown04: they wanna talk 2 u  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: ok  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: i gess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You've been invited to GW Team chat room. Accept?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinigami 02: shez on!  
  
Nataku4ever 05: that's quite obvious maxwell  
  
Sandrock 03: hello miss lakisha!  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: hi  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: r u guys 4 realz?  
  
Shinigami 02: of course we r!  
  
Nataku4ever 05: what makes you think we're not?  
  
Sandrock 03: i agree with wufei  
  
Sandrock 03: we have met before  
  
Perfect Soldier 01: why do you doubt us?  
  
Shinigami 02: ah  
  
Shinigami 02: so u hav graced us w/ ur presence heero  
  
Perfect Soldier 01: hn  
  
Silent Clown04: shut up and let lakisha talk  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: i dunno wat 2 say  
  
Shinigami 02: so do u wanna come and liv w/ us?  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: all of u will let me?  
  
Sandrock 03: of course!  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: den, yes  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: i agree  
  
Silent Clown04: pack ur things  
  
Silent Clown04: u'll b leevin soon  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: k  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: l8az  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE has left the room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//This can't be really happening can it?// Lakisha looked back at the computer screen. //Someone is fooling around with me// But Lakisha could not help but believe what they said. She got up and got out her backpack and a duffel bag. She got out three pairs of her favorite outfitsand folded them lightly into her duffel bag. She grabbed her deck of Yu- Gi-Oh cards and put them in her backpack. She got her CD player, her PS2 games, her Gameboy Advance and Gameboy Advance games, her anime videos, comics, and a few books.  
  
She out on her sneakers and dressed to leave. She went over to her computer and erased all files on her and what conversations she had with the Gundam pilots. She quickly typed a good bye letter and told the boys that she was ready. Then, the only trace of Lakisha was a letter on the computer and an AIM message saying:  
  
Silent Clown04: ready?  
  
AiN't FrAiD2 DiE: ready and waiting  
  
Silent Clown04: letz go 


End file.
